


Calorie Laden, Ultra Fattening Ficlets & Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Fat - Freeform, Fatkink, Fatstuck, Homestuffed, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, tags will be added as it goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a fatkink flavored request fic! extra rules and guidelines will be included in the first chapter.please comment your request and i'll respond if i decide to do it! thank you <3CHAPTER LIST:N/A
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

hey! i'm quickly becoming the only homestuck fat provider on this site, hah. i always seem to have some muse for some classic fat kink writing, so i've finally decided to do it: a simple place for people to request one shots and ideas. it's always open unless i explicitly say that it's not, so please always feel free to comment with your ideas and general plans for what you have! 

of course, there are a few very broad and easygoing guidelines.

\- i will not, under ANY circumstance, do pedophilia, gore, and rape/non con. this is not negotiable.  
\- i'm more inclined to write with males rather than females.  
\- i'm particularly fond of darker/more creative ideas, so please don't feel offended if i'm not up for your request! i'm just not the person to write classic scenarios like buffets and things like that all that well.

DO'S

\- light, moderate, and extreme weight gain  
\- hyper proportions  
\- smut (as long as it also centers around fatkink as a whole)  
\- vore (soft or hard)  
\- force feeding  
\- very dark/grim scenarios (ideas include a vampire fattening someone for access to more blood, classic hansel and gretel scenario, etc.)  
\- gore  
\- watersports

DONT'S

\- pedophilia  
\- scat  
\- rape/non con

please include characters you may want and a general scenario/plot idea. simply saying "will you write this" won't help me! i'm sorry if this is a bit too specific, i just have trouble writing unless it's a specific plot and scenario in mind. 

tips and commissions are always welcome! if you want longer work dealing with fatkink or just in general, feel free to ask for my discord! we can negotiate any potential commission info there. thank you very much, and i'm excited to write for you all! <3


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is in need of drastic help. Good thing Eridan and Karkat are there to help him.

sollux woke up with a start. eyes snapping open and limbs instantly tensing, the young man would let out a sharp squeak, attempting to lift himself upwards. unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t be able to. rope was tightly woven around his wrists and ankles, tight enough to scratch whenever he tried to move his arms and legs. foggy fear swam through his head, and the captor vaguely wondered where the fuck he was, let alone why he was there.

a look around him would show at least a small amount of info. he was in some sort of room- the walls bricked and painted over, almost as if he was in a basement. there was no entrance, seemingly. no windows, no doors, not anything that could indicate a way out of here. a single tv lay on a dresser directly in front of him, and sollux soon realized that he was sitting upright on a massive bed. there was no blankets, but his back was held up by a volley of pillows, sheets covering the mattress. 

he himself was in a different outfit than he could remember- gone was the tight school uniform around his bony frame, and instead there was a set of clothes that could only be described as pajamas. a huge shirt that went down to his knees draped over him like a massive blanket, and a very thin and very large set of pajama pants came over his legs in a very similar way. they looked to be about ten sizes more than his normal ware, and he shivered as a cold breeze swept through the basement room.

fear and annoyance played at his throat. where  _ was  _ he?

soon enough, he’d come to find out.

not too long after he awoke, something would catch sollux’s eye. something was happening to the far wall- the bricks were  _ contorting.  _ twisting and spiralling like something out of a horror game, the wall liquified and wobbled like jelly before two figures made their way through it. the  _ wall.  _ confusion sparked within that stew of emotion, and once sollux realized who the two were in question, he would finally speak.

“eridan?  _ kk?!”  _ sollux’s voice was too frightened for his liking, and his scared twinge turned into an enraged hiss once his two friends snickered amongst themselves. eridan, mostly. 

“i knew we shouldn’t of done it this way.” karkat speaks, and despite the angered expression on his face, his eyes were glowing with excitement. 

eridan responds, voice haughty, but laced with the same excitement karkat holds. “c’mon, it’ll be more fun.” karkat huffs, but doesn’t say anything. he agrees.

“what the fuck are you two doing? where the fuck  _ am i?”  _ sollux hisses, and he once again attempts to free himself from his bonds. it only worsens the bruises on his wrists and ankles, and he eventually falls against the bed, panting. everything felt so  _ hard.  _ already he was slightly sweating from the slight exertion, and the thought of getting up and running away felt like torture. 

“we’re here to help you.” eridan speaks first, cupping his hands together. genuine concern fills his gaze, but a playful smirk rests on his face. karkat looks more concerned than the ampora as he continues. “you’re somewhere safe, sollux.”

sollux looks about the room in confusion. “safe? safe?! this looks like a fucking sex torture dungeon!” the two’s laughs only accentuate his anger. “stop laughing!”

“sollux,” karkat comes closer, and damn if you’re going to let him do that without consequences, you lunge to bite at him, but he’s just out of reach. “we know how you are. you can barely take care of yourself you dumb fuck.” karkat huffs in an affectionate way, and sollux notes the blush that creeps on his face. “and after, well, she died…”

“we’ve decided it’s time to butt in.” eridan finishes. 

sollux is dumbfounded, if only for a second. but as soon as that second is over, he’s enraged. adrenaline makes him thrash, not caring if he’s suddenly sluggish and slow, not caring if he’s trapped in a room with two of his friends who were somehow  _ supernatural,  _ not caring about anything. he simply snarls, spitting, shrieking. “don’t you  _ dare  _ speak about aradia in that way-”

before he can process it, eridan is at sollux’s side, shoving a needle directly into his neck. not even five seconds pass before sollux goes limp, the drugging effects of morphine making his limbs noodly and his voice slurred. “wh- what are you…”

“sorry, sol. we can’t have you struggling that bad.” eridan bends down, and you feel his lips peck at the wound on your neck. a calming cool washes against it, and you feel the wound close up. you’re too drugged to question it too hard.

karkat cooes, all that anger and grumpiness melting away once sollux was drugged and docile. “now, we don’t want you hurting yourself…”

eridan continues. “and you must be so cold…”

they speak together. “let’s just say, we’ll fix that. alright?”

“n-no, stop-...” you slur, but you’re too out of it to properly fight. you were expecting some type of snuff film, where they’d cut into you and watch you bleed all over. but instead, karkat simply reaches over and gently places his hand upon your concave stomach, rubbing slowly. 

a warm sense washes over you. long seconds only grow longer as pleasure fills you, and your sputtering protests whisp away. “ah- ahhhh-  _ ohh…”  _ your belly feels so warm and pleasurable, so different from the normal starving hunger you’ve given yourself, and you welcome the change as your stomach slowly shifts. as slow as honey rolling down a jar, your belly swells. the bony dip you’ve nurtured for who knows how long disappears in a matter of minutes, and soon your stomach is less anorexic and more normal. a good amount of fat for a person your height now rests on your stomach, and you feel.. pleasured at the thought. you can’t tell why.

but soon that warm happiness melts away, and you’re left sweating and huffing. that was the best thing you’ve ever experienced in your entire life.

you hadn’t noticed that karkat and eridan were staring. both of their faces were red from blushing, eridan holding a hand in front of his mouth while karkat simply let it hang open. a new, nearly husky tang was ever present in the cinderblock room.

“i don’t know, what you did to me-” you slur, a tiny line of drool at the side of your lips. “i dont know what powers you have, but that was one of the best things i’ve experienced.”

both of them instantly know you want more. you want to know what happens next, to see if you’ll continue to grow, or if something entirely different happens. eridan moves forward, sitting beside you, hands glowing a cozy orange before he rubs a hand against your now average torso.

the warmth comes back in full force.  _ “nngh… fuck..”  _ you find yourself huffing, the pleasure all encompassing. to your (hesitant) delight, you feel yourself slowly grow. that normal weight you boasted for about five minutes dips beyond that average weight, and soon enough it crawls over that threshold as your tummy swells. each time you breathe you can feel your belly inch- inch and inch and inch, swelling up and eventually falling into your lap due to its own weight.

your belly is small, so unbearably small, and you suddenly feel the urge to want more. the two happily provide.

karkat’s hand joins eridan’s, and your fattening speeds up. the massive shirt you’re wearing seems to just barely shift, adjusting itself to your stomach’s fattening growth. now with each movement of your body, your belly shifts- wobbling and jiggling like a bowl of soft jello. you can tell your belly is just as soft as you imagine- and the bigger is fattens, blimping against eridan’s and karkat’s rubs, you know it’s only becoming more silken, more flabby and soft and smooth.

you’re now significantly fatter than you’ve ever been in your entire life. your tummy rests comfortably between slim legs, your shirt visibly curving around the fat frame of your stomach. your skin feels tingly, and you desperately shift to try and rub it yourself, your belly wobbling and jiggling wildly. 

“let’s go for his legs all the way, now.” you hear karkat speak, and a new excitement flares up in your chest, the hairs on your neck standing on end. you keen and coo a confirmation, and the two only briefly snicker before they each grab one of your legs.

“you’re gonna love this, sol.” you ignore eridan’s words when your slim, bony legs flare up in that all too familiar pleasurable warmth. you don’t even waste a second to watch, staring as your thighs fatten like chicken legs, the sides of your thighs eventually slightly pooling downwards due to excess fat. the fattening, thickening process is going much faster than your belly, making you squirm in delight. the warmth is much more tingly, much more  _ concentrated  _ now. 

your fat dimples at your knees as you continue to swell, lower legs eventually thickening up along with your massive thighs. you can slowly feel your feet lift from the bed, the fat on your legs lifting them up just so. your pajama pants, once big enough to fit ten of your once slim legs, is now tight around the soft, silken fat you carry. you can eventually feel the top of your feet brush against the softest, silkiest, warmest pile of legfat you’ve ever felt. even though only your belly is thick and wobbly aside from your legs, you know you’ll never walk again if karkat and eridan stop right then.

but they don’t. your legs continue to swell and swell and swell, up to the point where you hear rips along the legs on your pajama pants, pools of fat spilling like piles of whipped cream through the cracks in the smooth fabric. as each fattening second passes you feel your feet sinking further and further into yourself, until only your toes can just vaguely wiggle. then, even though your legs are so, so  _ so  _ incredibly obese, your two friends squeeze that delishiously wobbly legflesh, and with a surge of coming fat your feet are finally sucked deeply into your legs. the ropes around your ankles snap, making fat surge and wobble and jiggle as the broken ropes fall to the side.

you can’t lift your legs, no matter how hard you try.

“let’s finish up that belly for now.” hands smooth back over the surface of your stomach, which is now a mere speck between massive, wobbling legs. they continue to rub and rub, each circle along your adipose laden torso leaving a surge of warmth tingling through your widening body. your belly thickens with each heavy breath you heave, and soon, with one particularly pleasurable rub, your belly folds over itself. a thick bottom half wobbles into view, your once massive shirt leaving just a tiny sliver of warm flesh showing. your new top belly jiggles as its welcome, snuggly warm within a cocoon of soft fabric. your bottom belly is now comfortably pressed against a now tight pair of pajama pants, your top belly threatening to spill over the massive waistband at any given moment.

four hands move to your bottom belly, and it surges outward, moving away from your top belly as it fattens and swells like rising dough. fat oozes between the hands’s fingers, goosebumps moving along your massive, jiggly legs and enormous belly. your bottom belly growls and gurgles, singing its happiness as you moan aloud. you just can’t help it-- you feel so  _ good. _

they move to your top belly, and your shirt finally moves upwards, your top belly peeking cutely from the hem of the fabric before pressing outwards; each second making it inch, wobbling thickly. your belly moves beyond your immobile, obese legs, and eventually rests in a perpetual state of motion, wobbling and jiggling and gurgling. your hands are released from your grip, and you instantly move them to pat and rub at your titantic belly. each pat sends a ripple across its vast expanse. 

you’re so  _ fat. _

hands go to your slim chest, and you suddenly feel all that warmth spread to your now blossoming moobs. they thicken around eridan and karkat’s fingers, spreading outwards as they collect pounds upon pounds of fat. flesh surges, your moobs now making your shirt ever so tighter, until it comically becomes more of a bra as your girth swells to fill as much space as it can.

with your hands now playfully jiggling soft chestfat, eridan and karkat move to grab your angular chin. your chin softens, making you bite your lip and drool even more than before. you can feel your chin now rest against the beginning of your chest, before your single chin folds into a second. and then a third. and then a fourth. with each new chin your head angles upwards, until all five of your chins are wobbling like mad, happily pooling like pancake batter, just as thick and silky as every other part of your body.

your slim arms are taken next. you can feel your upper arms thickening and growing, your elbows dimpling as your arms and slowly forced to be angled to the side as they fatten. just like your feet, your hands eventually come to brush against a pile of soft, warm fat, your fingers vaguely wiggling before they too are sucked completely into your arms.

“don’t worry, sollux.” karkat speaks, cooing. hands return to your belly. you swell and swell, fatter and fatter, so fat until your waistband snaps and your belly surges outwards and upwards. so fat until your obese belly becomes all that you see. so fat that your head sinks further and further within yourself, so fat until all you become is an obese, drooling, begging blob for  _ more.  _ more fat, more fat, more fat.

“we’ll take good care of you.”


	3. Candy Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kanaya figures out he's a mutant, Karkat convinces her to keep the secret closed, but for a price.

the lights flickered on, and karkat couldn't help but groan, his eyes screwing shut tighter than before. though he was long used to kanaya entering his room in the dead of day, he still found enough in himself to complain, even if his friend brought in food every single time. 

at least there was one silver lining to this agreement.

scratching his doughy gut with a hand, karkat huffed, slowly pulling himself up from his position on his bed. at this point he was far too fat to even fit in the largest coon, and was forced to sleep on a more cushiony, mattress made bed. not that he entirely complained- he liked being dry when he woke up, and the impromptu feedings from the other could be much cleaner this way. plus, it was comfortable on his massive frame, and over the months as he packed on pound after pound, karkat grew to find it even more comfortable than before. 

said bed creaked ominously as he wobbled into a sitting position. though his pajama's were custom made to fit his frame, a small slab of wobbly fat still managed to poke out inbetween his stretchy waistband and button up shirt, diamonds of fat similarly showing between each button. he was slowly becoming too fat for his extra large pajamas- he would've been embarrassed at the thought at one point, but now he simply relished at it. a bigger body meant more food, and karkat only stuffed himself more and more the fatter he got. 

"thanks for waking me up." karkat huffed, his belly churning at the smell of breakfast. he could spot kanaya holding some type of tray, and he craned his neck to attempt to see the bounty she'd brought for him. of course, she kept it out of his eyesight, and out of his reach as she set it on a table across the room. "stop whining," kanaya chided in response, sitting on the edge of the bed. "you know we do this every week."

"doesn't make it any less annoying." opening his mouth in a yawn, karkat stretched. he was certainly fat; the fattest troll on alternia, or at least considerably close. his belly oozed forward and outward, soft and flabby as it reached to his chubby toes. it lay in two distinct rolls, one storing the majority of the fat on his gut, while the other was still enormously obese, but also more rotund and rounded. while karkat's stomach took the brunt of his enormous weight gain, the rest of his body had also taken a hit- he had a prominent double chin, a third one easily on the way. his cheeks were chubby and rosy, and his chest had softened into massive moobs which sagged. his ass was more a cushion than anything else, his pajama pants only barely able to cover the jiggly expanse. karkat was swaddled in layer after layer of adipose, all for the sole reason of keeping kanaya fed.

finally, she took something from the tray, and handed it to him. the mutant cast his eyes over a massive plate, piled high with eggs and bacon, and he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as his fat gut rumbled outwardly. he never realized how hungry he was until he had food right in front of his nose. he didn't waste a moment- shoveling the breakfast foods into his maw, he moaned, humming in pleasure. kanaya's cooking skills had skyrocketed since karkat moved in, and he adored how delicious she made all his meals. delicious, and as fattening as possible. but he couldn't care less. 

it wasn't long until he'd stuffed himself, the plate nothing more than crumbs and small swipes of egg yolk now and then. still, he wasn't full. it took a lot to truly make him stuffed to the brim nowadays, and his growling belly was an attest to that. but something always came before he finished off his meal, something that while he was used to, he still didn't look forward to. a deep flush making his cheeks rosy red, he puffed lightly, instinctively displaying his chubby neck as kanaya gracefully arched her way closer.

"don't worry." kanaya murmured, giving karkat a genuine smile. "i won't drink as much this time. i already had a meal yesterday." 

"you and vriska are fucking heinous." karkat grunted in response, partly to cover the fear that he felt. kanaya laughed against his neck, breath tickling soft flesh. he felt her fangs gently graze along his skin, searching for a pulse. the only downside to all his flab was that it covered his pulse more and more, leaving kanaya to search far longer than she once had. his fatter body meant he had much more blood to spare for her, but it didn't mean it made it any easier to locate it.

she found it soon, however. sinking her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck, he hitched his breath, biting his lip. a soothing hand rubbed his massive belly in slow circles, leaving ripples along its engorged expanse as her fangs left his body, soon being replaced with her lips. she drank from him, then; small suckles, claws gently pricking as she filled herself, just as karkat did. the constant blood that she was able to take in had taken a toll on her own body- but it was nothing compared to karkat's obesity. pulling away from his neck, she sighed, wiping away a small strand of bright red blood. "oh, hush." she placed a damp washcloth over the wound. "you're my favorite flavor, anyway."

"flattering to know you'll eat me first in an apocalyptic scenario." a small nick against his earlobe later, and karkat yipped, his gut bouncing as he jumped at the sudden pain. eyes glinting mischievously, kanaya smirked. "just hush up and eat your pancakes."

before he could respond, a massive stack of pancakes was placed in front of him. drenched in butter and syrup, and fluffy as ever, karkat's complaints melted away as he licked his lips. he wouldn't complain about getting up, or even being the main source of food for a rainbowdrinker. he had pancakes to eat. 


	4. Corporate Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream bubbles can create the strangest pairings.
> 
> Dave/Jane | Teasing | Humiliation

"so let me get this straight." you say, thrumming your fingers on the counter of jane crocker's kitchen. "you're related to the heiress of the trolls, because you're the heiress to that empress's baking empire." 

"absolutely!" 

"that's fucking sick." you take a bite of take cake she's made for you, because damn, you're not going to be rude and just not eat what someone made for you. you're dave strider, the epitome of class _and_ swag, and an infinite number of other daves would chastise you for being so rude. being dead for what felt like centuries had its perks- for one, you could completely not care about the game in the grand scheme of things. sure, you were upset that you were one of the millions of doomed daves, but you were also relieved that you didn't have to fight anymore. or just _strife,_ in every sense of the term. another was the fact that you could just wander into one of infinite amounts of dream bubbles, drifting along at your leisure without a care in the world. it was that wandering that led you here: in the home of your best friend's grandmother (and granddaughter, given the weird fucked timeline bullshit this game produced), eating her cake and asking her questions that came to your mind. at least she seemed to be enjoying it. "no wonder you're so good at baking, jane, goddamn."

she places another cake in front of you. though you were slightly full, you didn't complain. "it just comes with the territory." her voice was sugary sweet, only accentuating her theme of baked goods. her body made it even more obvious- she was the epitome of the sweet motherly stereotype; rather plump, with rosy cheeks and a graceful roundness to her features. her bosom was generous, to say the least, though she was still modest in covering it with her shirt. she wore glasses that screamed old lady, and though you didn't want to admit it, she was equally round underneath. she pulls up a stool to the other side of the counter, her kind smile melting into a frown. "there wasn't anything else to do, not really."

you shrug, and take another bite of cake. that was the last slice of the first. "no use getting worked up over it." without thinking, you take a slice of cake from that second one she brought, sliding it onto your plate. your gut is visibly distended from your deep red god tier outfit. you're talking too much to properly realize that you're so full. "what happened, happened. i can't take back the shitty childhood i had with bro. you can't take your life back. just gotta ride the wave. or the bubbles." you've had a much better afterlife than his actual life, and this cake affirms it. 

a dark glint passes over his bright orange eyes. "if i would'a known dirk turned out like that...!" you can see john in that pouty anger, biting her bottom lip with her slightly bucked teeth. john's teeth were much more prominent- you always teased him about getting braces. "you must've been so _starved_ for so long! thank goodness i found you when i did." her eyes flick towards the second cake you're digging into.

you get where she's coming at. his cheeks flush the tiniest bit, and you hum behind a mouthful of cake. ever since you ran into her bubble, you've been gaining weight. it's not like it's a health issue- the afterlife came with many perks, one of them being unable to die, literally. you're certain you could get stabbed in the chest and you'd be perfectly fine, just in a bit of pain. you could be literally immobile and be perfectly healthy. you just... didn't like to mention it. you can vividly remember bro scolding you harshly for being even slightly overweight- even after so many years later. so the thought of being that, let alone _fat,_ made you hesitate. scared, even. but jane's been very supportive, even excited, so you're slowly getting more and more open about it.

"certainly not the twig i used to be." your voice cracks, and you flush deeper. your soft belly gently spills into your lap, wobbling with your breaths. it's very hard to ignore. jane grins. 

"of course not! you're finally getting nice and plump." there's another thing that reminds you of john- her more mischievous glare, a playful smile gracing her soft features. "but for real, i'm glad you're here to keep me company. i can't keep making all these things for no one! a growing boy like yourself was perfect!"

"haha, yeah." you blush deeper, crossing your legs under the countertop.

* * *

"i can't believe you're too fat to strip." she chides, voice motherly but oh so _dominating,_ and you whimper. gentle fingers run over every sagging roll and flab of your body, and she squeezes your love handlers as her free hand toys at the zipper of your jacket. 

you're dave strider, and you might've gained a bit of weight after the past few years.

your gut hangs deeply out of the way too tiny jacket, and you moan in relief once your obese body is freed. jane likes to dress you up in horribly tight clothes, just to watch you squirm. she's so motherly, always that stereotype- but you know that as you've gotten fatter, she's gotten more intimate. no wonder the condescension is her parental figure- when she's like this, she acts just like her. 

"do i have to do it for you now?" her exploring hand reaches over your massive belly, which sways down to your ankles. you're on the verge of immobility, making your legs shake as you have lean onto her. soft, malleable fat oozes onto her, but she's still grinning like a cheshire cat. a finger dips into your deep bellybutton, making you shudder, before it ghosts over your underbelly, and onto your sensitive fatpad. your jeans are doing a horrible job of making the touches less electric. "please- _please..."_ you murmur, voice soft. "i can't do it on my own..."

you're certain you can, if you tried, but she makes you horny in a way you can't describe. you play along.

jane pops open the jean button, making fat surge and quake. she tuts softly, helping you shimmy out of your too tight pants. "you're lucky i'm here to help you. you're just the most gluttonous pig i've ever seen." you ass squishes against her own soft middle, sloshing to and fro. your ass is big enough to fully envelope her, but she still holds you with expertise. a couple fingers move to play with one of your nipples, and you whine even louder. she knows how sensitive they are- your moobs so enormously large and fat. 

"on your knees." your entire body sloshes as you roll forward, breathing heavily. you belly reaches the floor, wobbling and jiggling, before spilling every which way as you lower yourself. you can feel jane's hands on your ass, rubbing comfortingly. 

she steadies something in front of your face- a feeding tube. a feeding tube meant for a fat, gasping, wobbling _pig._ your cock twitches under all your folds of fat, the shifting of your body only causing it to throb harder. you latch onto the feeding tube with enough excitement to make the woman above you chuckle. something is clicked, the hose buzzes into life, and you moan as a thick, sweet cream is pumped into your mouth. you guzzle openly, strands of heavy cream falling from your plump lips and over your multiple rolling chins. with every gulp, you wobble and shake.

"not too fast," jane cooes, her hands petting at your hair "you won't have enough room for dinner."


End file.
